UN DÍA COMO HOY
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: ¿Infierno o purgatorio? ¿algún día su alma encontrará la paz? condenado a lidiar con un sin fin de muertes cada instante de su inmortal existencia, hasta redimir sus pecados, condenado a repetir el mismo día una y otra vez, hasta aprender la lección o caer en la locura. Pero, ¿no estamos todos locos ya?
1. LA AGENDA

**Hola****, ****hola****, ****mis** **suculentos** **corderos****. ****Después**** de prácticamente ****un** **año** **o** **quizá** **poco** **más** **de** **un** **año** **sin** **actualizar** **nada****, ****debido** **a** **la** **escuela** **y** **el** **trabajo****, ****finalmente** **he** **concluido** **satisfactoriamente** **mis** **estudios** **y** **estoy** **de** **regreso****; ****publiqué** **algunas** **historias****, ****pero** **no** **era** **oficial** **mi** **permanencia****, ****sin** **embargo****, ****la** **espera** **ha** **terminado** **y**** para mediados de este 2019 ****vuelvo** **con** **toda** **la** **actitud** **de** **continuar** **con** **mis** **fics****. **  
**Pensé** **que** **moriría** **ignorada****, ****gracias** **a** **todos** **y** **todas** **por**** esperarme ****y** **seguirme****, ****LOS** **AMO** **MUCHO****.**

**Tenía** **muchas** **ganas** **de** **escribir** **sobre** **los** **bucles** **en** **el** **tiempo** **pero** **no** **tenía** **muy** **bien** **planteado** **el** **desarrollo** **para** **que** **no** **fuera** **aburrido****, ****así** **que** **demoré** **mucho** **analizando ****el** **tema****, ****espero** **no** **defraudarlos****.**

**Inicialmente** **tenía** **planeado** **hacer** **que** **Grell** **fuece** **el** **centro** **de** **la** **historia****, ****después** **consideré** **torturar** **a** **Eric** **jaja****, ****pero**** tampoco; ****finalmente** **creo** **que** **tomé** **la** **decisión**** correcta con este personaje debido ****a** **su** **naturaleza** **rutinaria** **y** **sus**** character songs ;) **

**Sin** **más** **por** **el** **momento****, ****disfruten** **su** **lectura****.**

...

* * *

5:00 am , marcan los números rojos de aquel reloj digital, mientras una melodía suave comienza in crescendo. Su rutina diaria comienza; un hombre tan metódico y estricto seguramente lleva una agenda con cada paso a seguir en su vida. Llenar los mismos formularios cada día, reprender a sus estúpidos empleados incompetentes.

Un esclavo del tiempo, prisionero en este purgatorio.

Las sabanas blancas son retiradas de su cuerpo para liberarle de la comodidad de su cama, el pie izquierdo es el primero en tocar la alfombra de su recámara, el hombre se sienta sobre su colchón y baja ambos pies, respira hondo y busca a tientas sus anteojos que deben yacer sin excepción sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, alza sus brazos sobre su cabeza y estira su cuerpo. Con resignación, se dispone a ir al baño, hacer sus necesidades y tomar una ducha.

La parca cepilla sus dientes a la perfección por al rededor de dos minutos, después, observa su rostro aparentemente incorruptible, eternamente joven, pero la muerte le ha pasado factura, se mira un poco demacrado, tal vez es momento de programar unas vacaciones.

Ambas llaves del agua son abiertas, dejando correr el frío líquido hasta alcanzar la temperatura óptima, pronto entra y el agua caliente recorre sus músculos, que para ser de un hombre que prefiere el claustro de su oficina, se encuentran bien tonificados, aunque lamentablemente sumamente tensos.

Después de la ducha, se dispone a beber una taza de té, específicamente 3/4 de taza, nunca la bebe por completo, pues le desegrada ingerir los asientos de dichas infusiones; mientras espera a que la tetera hierva por 3 minutos exactamente después de haber alcanzado el punto de ebullición, William enciende la radio para escuchar las últimas noticias de su reino, las mismas noticias mejor dicho, las mismas notas, la misma música, desde que tiene uso de razón como segador, podría parecer aburrido escuchar lo mismo cada mañana, pero para William, eso estaba bien, la última vez que hubo noticias nuevas, fue cuando el caso de Jack el destripador, fue un caos, todas esas horas extra, el papeleo, de sólo recordarlo, la piel de William se eriza y una jaqueca amenaza con hacerse presente.

Hace algunas décadas atrás, William solía ser más despreocupado, sólo emplear el esfuerzo mínimo para lograr sus objetivos, de hecho, no era un excelente estudiante, calificaciones promedio, no meterse en problemas. Sin embargo, hoy por hoy, al ser el supervisor del despacho de Londres, principalmente del área de recolección, una de las más importantes, William se ha vuelto un tanto "quisquilloso" con respecto a la "perfección" de un trabajo bien ejecutado, pero esto no ha sido por placer, su único objetivo, su misión en esta pseudovida es el de derribar las paredes de este purgatorio y alcanzar la libertad y descanso eterno, pero esto sólo será posible, erradicando por completo las horas extra inecesarias, y por horas extra, entendamos como años a su condena.

El supervisor Spears revisa su agenda, William tiene un registro de sus actividades de practicamente todo el mes, porque como ya dijimos, un hombre tan obsecionado con el orden, el llevar una agenda o diario, es indispensable, nada debe salirse de su control, su obsesión es tan grande, que de contar con el poder, le arrebataría al cielo, el orden de la luna y las estrellas. Una noche estrellada, sin orden ni secuencia alguna, eran desesperantes.

Para esta semana, hoy lunes por ejemplo, tenía recolección de almas, ni por ser supervisor, se salvaba del trabajo de campo, sin embargo, para Spears estaba bien, así mantenía un ojo sobre sus subordinados, peinaba la zona de trabajo y no habría excusa alguna para no terminar las labores asignadas para esta semana y quizá y con suerte, se toparía con algún demonio al cual destripar, aunque esa tarea estaba programada para el sábado de la próxima semana. Porque si no lo sabían, nuestra estoica parca adora descuartizar alimañas del infierno.

Para el martes tenía programada una junta con la alta dirección, las juntas se implementaban para atacar los puntos débiles de la asociación de shinigamis, el tema principal era el escaso personal, sin embargo, esto siempre quedaba de lado y todo se centraba en el mal comportamiento de Grell Sutcliff y el bajo rendimiento del despacho; dando lugar a la sanción de los infractores.

Todos los miércoles se entregaban las listas de muertes programadas para la semana, pero principalmente, los miércoles eran sus favoritos porque ese día en especial, de entre todas sus actividades, la más importante, o al menos la que más disfrutaba era golpear a Grell, ese pobre tonto enamorado al cual jamás correspondería, sin embargo, mismo al que puede usar a su antojo para liberar un poco de su estrés.

Para el jueves tenía programadas horas extra, lo mejor era adelantar un poco el trabajo, para así librar el domingo y poder descansarlo.

Este viernes recogería su traje nuevo del sastre, un traje que había mandado hacer con carácter de urgente, el traje de tres piezas, era exactamente igual a los demás, pero lo necesitaba sin excusa ni pretexto ya que uno de sus trajes de repuesto había quedado en muy malas condiciones después de ser víctima de la torpeza de Grell, quien derramó una copa de vino tinto en un intento por conquistarlo, preparándole un almuerzo sorpresa en La oficina, y su ajuar semanal no debía quedar incompleto.  
Así es, William tiene un traje para cada día.

Y finalmente el sábado, tenía programada una cita en la biblioteca de la sede para ver algunos cinematic record especialmente el suyo, porque recordar es volver a vivir.

...

Después de rectificar su agenda, William sale rumbo a su destino, a cumplir con su amada rutina, misma que pronto lo volvería loco.

El supervisor se para frente al imponente edificio de incontables oficinas, la sede de Londres era enorme, todo un laberinto para cualquiera que no esté familiarizado. Al entrar al edificio, la tranquilidad mental de Spears pronto se vendría abajo.

Este Lunes era un día más soleado que de costumbre, un calor abrazador, por lo general, el clima del reino shinigami es el mismo que en el de los vivos, aunque suele ser un poco más agradable; es decir, que si en el mundo shinigami, se estaban derritiendo, en la tierra debían de estarse carbonizando.

En las instalaciones, de lo mas modernas, podemos ubicar una amplia recepción, con muebles de caoba, sillones de piel, plantas de ornato, música ambiental clásica, segadores perfectamente trajeados de negro caminando por los pasillos, "perfecto". Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala de descanso, el bullicio de los segadores que evaden sus responsabilidades, rompe con toda la armonía.

Ronald Knox coqueteando con alguna secretaria, Alan sufriendo alguno de sus ataques y Eric al pendiente de él o el molesto Grell causando problemas en el reino humano, no había descanso.

—Honestamente— William dice entre dientes y con irritación, estos holgazanes, serán sancionados.

...

Cartas de disculpa, suspensiones, reducciones salariales y descensos de categoría eran el pan de cada día en la oficina, y el trabajo de campo no difería mucho, homicidios por ajustes de cuentas, quizá algún mal viviente desesperado por una ogaza de pan o quizá por saciar su vicio malsano, asecine a un pobre incautó por robarle las pocas pertenencias que lleve consigo en ese desafortunado instante, muertes estúpidas, un hombre ahogado por no masticar bien ese trozo de carne o por quedarse dormido al volante, quizá algún ataque terrorista o tal vez, un pobre infeliz, un imbécil que decide colgarse del árbol de su patio trasero pues las deudas lo consumen y se ha quedado sin trabajo, quizá algún desdichado al que su esposa le ha sido infiel y deside darse un tiro en la cabeza o alguna chica que no agunta mas los abusos de su tío y decide cortarse las venas, como escapatoria a esta cruel realidad que le ha tocado vivir.

_Porque si nosotros no decidimos nacer y venir a este mundo, al menos deberíamos poder decidir cuando irnos, pero no, ¡o __no__!, grave error tomar esa decisión. _

Ninguna de éstas almas merecen vivir, es muy raro el caso de aquellos que logren cambiar al mundo, un rápido vistazo a sus cinematic record y las vidas son segadas.

A veces, en los días más melancólicos, en esas tardes cuando sus oscuros recuerdos se aferran a su mente, William desearía no haberse suicidado.

El último nombre es cosechado satisfactoriamente y su lista es sellada con la leyenda "completado". El trabajo de hoy está hecho, no se presentaron inconvenientes y finalmente William puede marcar su tarjeta de salida y volver a su hogar, si, ese apartamento modesto en el cual sólo mantiene lo indispensable para sobrellevar su día a día, muy diferente a Grell, quien mantiene su pequeño piso cual infierno rojo, atiborrado de cosas inutiles que en este limbo y para el día del juicio final, no le servirán de nada.

William limpia la cocina, la deja impecable, a pesar de que no pasa mucho tiempo en su apartamento, y este se mantiene ordenado, a la muerte le gusta realizar el aseo de este constantemente.

La parca entra a su alcoba y comienza a desvestirse, su traje del lunes es colocado en el cesto de la ropa sucia para ahora cubrir su cuerpo con su pijama a rayas, blanca y azúl, esta está perfectamente planchada, el delgado pero atlético cuerpo se recuesta para descansar, las gafas son retiradas de su rostro afilado y colocadas en la mesita de noche a su izquierda; este lunes a finalizado. William se duerme.

...


	2. UN NUEVO DÍA

_**MIL**_ _**DIACULPAS**_ _**POR**_ _**LOS**_ _**GUIONES**_ _**CO**__**RTOS**__**, **__**ESTA**_ _**ESTÚPIDA**_ _**PLATAFORMA**_ _**ME**_ _**LOS**_ _**CAMBIÓ**_ _**TODOS**__**, ARRUINANDO **__**MI**_ _**TRABAJO**__**. **_  
_**¿**__**ALGUIEN**_ _**SABE**_ _**CÓMO**_ _**SOLUCIONARLO**__**?**_

_Un disparo en la cabeza y el cuerpo cae al suelo, sangre y sesos salpican las paredes y cortinas blancas, quizá el tiro no fue tan certero, aún mantiene algo de conciencia, duele, quema como el infierno mismo, la sensación va disminuyendo de a poco pero siente fluir la sangre de su cráneo, su cuerpo convulsiona por segundos mínimos, quizá las últimas señales eléctricas que se aferran a la vida y finalmente todo es negro, está muerto._

5:00 am, marca el reloj, es hora de levantarse, William despierta un poco agitado, ese sueño, ese maldito sueño o quizá se trate de un recuerdo, se supone que al nacer como segadores de almas, todos esos recuerdos son borrados de sus mentes, de lo único que son conscientes, es de su nombre y del hecho de que se suicidaron, incluso su vida humana es borrada, pero William era un caso diferente, este hombre se aferraba a sus recuerdos, quizá sí estaba loco.

La rutina se repite, el pie izquierdo es el primero en bajar, después el otro, toma sus gafas, se lava la boca y se ducha, bebe 3/4 de su té y revisa su agenda, "martes", como todos los martes de cada semana, tenía junta general, en esta ocasión, el departamento de gestión era el convocado.

Las puertas de la sede se abren el olor a limpio inunda los sentidos de la muerte estoica. William toma el elevador, está vacío, sólo para él, presiona el botón para cerrar la puerta, cierra los ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios delgados, lamentablemente...

-¡Hey! Detengan el elevador- gritó un chico, mismo que se arrojó con salvajismo hacia las puertas antes de que estás se cerraran por completo, a pesar de que William presionó desesperadamente el botón de cierre, no funcionó. -Gracias, voy tarde, no conozco las instalaciones aún- dijo entre jadeos.

"Un novato" Spears le ignoró y mantuvo su vista hacia las puertas del ascensor, así era William, indiferente a las necesidades de los demás, si interfería con el desempeño del despacho, debía ser aniquilado, si resultaba irrelevante, sería ignorado.  
...

Martes, la misma letanía de siempre, pronto la indiferencia del supervisor, le cobraría la factura -Supervisor Spears, hemos detectado una baja en el rendimiento de sus empleados y un acumulamiento de horas extra, mismas que "NO serán remuneradas" Misiones que bien pueden finalizarse en pocas horas, a su despacho le toman días- protestó uno de los ancianos presentes, ignorando las explicaciones de William, a cerca de la sobrepoblación de demonios y escaces de segadores.

-Señor, si se me autorizara la contratación de nuevos reclutas, las horas extra no se acumularían.

-¿Personal de nuevo ingreso? ¡Ridiculo!- respondieron en tono burlón. -¿Quién los capacitará? Tu despacho es un lío, primero pon orden, el agente Sutcliff es un peligro.

-Sutcliff se encuentra bajo control, señor.

-Todos conocemos la fuerza de Sutcliff, él puede cumplir con el trabajo de 10 hombres- dijo otro de los presentes.

-Cuentas con un amplio equipo de segadores, es momento de que renueves a tu escuadrón de élite.

-El equipo que dirijo actualmente, está en dicho nivel por su experiencia y desempeño señores - se defiende William.

-Ronald Knox, un novato o pseudonovato, ¿hace cuánto se graduó? y permanece bajo la custodia de Sutcliff - le reprochan.

-Spears, en este informe dice que tienes dos agentes fuera de servicio, ¿puedes explicarlo?- pidió el mayor.

-Humphries y Slingby. Alan Humphries padece de las espinas de la muerte.

-Estamos al tanto de ello, ¿qué hay con Slingby? ¡Basta de sentimentalismos Spears! Tal vez nombrarte supervisor de la sede, fue algo muy apresurado, no estás listo...

Y así eran todas las juntas, William tenía la culpa de todo, pero se encargaría de castigar al holgazán de Sutcliff mañana por la mañana.

Al salir de la sala de juntas, el supervisor Spears fue interceptado por uno de sus subordinados, en otros tiempos, uno de los mejores, incluso fue instructor, pero de ese shinigami ejemplar, ya sólo quedaba el recuerdo.

-Eric Slingby- pronunció la muerte oscura.

-Hola jefe, ¿sabe? Quería hablar con usted- Eric se rascaba la nuca y trataba de sonar simpático.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora con Alan Humphries?- William fingió interés, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, conocía esta rutina, Alan había recaído y necesitaba quien lo cuidará, lo cual implicaba dos elementos menos para la asignación del miércoles. -Si se trata de otra semana cuidando a Humphries, tendrá que cuidarse sólo esta vez, estamos cortos de personal - William estaba molesto.

-¡Pero William!

-No eres su niñera Slingby, y deja de insistir, a menos que quieras para ambos, un descenso de categoría, si no pueden con el trabajo, quizá halla que reconsiderar una reubicación- fue la advertencia del supervisor, quien sin el menor remordimiento se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su hogar, dejando atrás a un furioso Eric.

-De no ser por el estúpido Grell, le rompería los huesos- masculla mientras golpea con el puño un muro cercano, para liberar su frustración.

William se ajusta sus gafas con ayuda de su guadaña, el miércoles todo volvería a estar en su lugar, no más agentes revoltosos, no más pretextos, el miércoles los shinigamis altaneros aprenderían su lección.

...

Un disparo, las paredes se pintan de rojo, el dolor inmenso en su cuerpo...

William despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza, está sudando frío, sus extremidades tiemblan, su garganta está seca, como puede, consigue ponerse de pie y llegar al baño, se lava el rostro con agua fría, en un intento por refrescar su cerebro y aclarar sus ideas, pero no es suficiente, parece que tiene fiebre, así que toma un baño completo de agua helada, sus músculos se contraen de inmediato al contacto con la baja temperatura.

Al terminar, una vez que considera sentirse mejor, elije el traje de los miércoles y procede a vestirlo, se dirige a la cocina y prepara su té, enciende la radio, pero en ese instante, un corto circuito y la corriente eléctrica se apaga, busca entre sus recipientes, las hierbas para su infusión, pero la cajita está vacía, William maldice por dentro, "¿a caso no compró los víveres de la semana?" sin más y con su rutina matutina arruinada, Spears salé rumbo a su trabajo, al recorrer los pasillos del edificio donde habita, parece ser que él es único afectado por la falta de luz.

...

Ya en la sede, dispuesto a tomar el elevador, este se encuentra saturado, así que debe usar las escaleras, William se encuentra inmerso en sus pensamientos pesimistas, rogando llegar lo antes posible a su oficina y encerrarse. Al llegar a su piso, es recibido por sus subordinados quienes le saludan, escucha el tecleo frenético de las maquinas de escribir, de sus empleados que han comenzado a trabajar en las listas de muertes programadas de esta semana, listas que previamente, William ya había dejado preparadas, sin embargo, hay cuatro escritorios vacíos, Grell y Ronald no están a la vista, seguramente el rubio está perdiendo el tiempo con alguna secretaria y Sutcliff con ese maldito demonio, Eric y Alan están ausentes, el supervisor aprieta los puños, "esos holgazanes pendencieros".

William entra a su oficina y se encierra, en su escritorio encuentra una nota que seguramente dejó su secretaria, nunca le gustó que extraños entraran a su oficina y tocaran sus pertenencias, sin embargo, esta mujer era puesta por los altos mandos y Spears no tenía injerencia.

Dicho papel se trataba de una carta de disculpa por parte de Eric quien explicaba el motivo de su ausencia ya advertida debido a la condición de Alan, el gerente ni siquiera termina de leer el papel y lo desecha, Slingby será sancionado.

Mientras William se prepara para llenar los formularios correspondientes para el descenso de categoría de los agentes Slingby y Humphries, su puerta es abierta escandalosamente, dando entrara a la extravagante muerte escarlata.

-Will~ - canta Grell quien lleva en manís una bandeja para transportar la ofrenda de alimentos que preparó para su amado jefe.

-Grell Sutcliff, ¿dónde rayos estabas? ¿Has concluido con tus asignaciones de la semana pasada, hoy haré entrega de la nueva agenda y no habrá conmiseración para nadie- advirtió el estricto hombre.

-Oh cariño, deja de estresarte, te preparé un poco de té y galletas.

En un principio, William miró con desconfianza los bocadillos, sin embargo, ya que no había almorzado nada, su estómago rugía hambriento, así que decidió probar el presente del pelirrojo; sólo bastó una pequeña mordida a una de las galletas, para que un sabor amargo saturará su paladar, la sensación de comer arena, fue muy desagradable, William de inmediato escupió el bocado, Grell le miró sorprendido, "no podía saber tan mal", Spears dio un trago al té pero de inmediato lo escupió violentamente.

"¿A caso Sutcliff no podía hacer nada bien?" -¿Quieres envenenarme?-de inmediato William sacó su death scythe y golpeó el rostro del pelirrojo, causándole un corte poco profundo en la frente, para después lanzarlo fuera, con una patada, Grell cayó de rodillas, en medio del pasillo, para fortuna de Grell, no había nadie en este, de lo contrario, hubiera sido la burla. Grell no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, ¿tristeza? ¿Coraje? Impotencia quizá, William era tan cruel, él sólo quiso ser agradable pero Spears siempre lo menospreciaba y humillaba.

...

Mientras tanto, en la soledad de su oficina, William se dispone a limpiar el desborden causado, en verdad no entendía como Grell era incapaz de preparar una simple taza de té "Honestamente, todo ese tiempo jugando al mayordomo" .

...

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, obviamente Grell no había hecho ninguna de sus tareas, estaba molesto, así que toda la mañana la había pasado con su buen amigo Otello, "porque en esta vida había que tener buenos contactos en el bajo mundo, uno nunca sabe cuando se pueda requerir de un favor"

-Así que el tonto Willy lo volvió a hacer- el forense dijo con ginjida sorpresa y una pizca de molestia, a pesar de la opinión de todos, Otello conocía muy bien a Grell y sabía que el pelirrojo tenía demasiadas consideraciones con su abusivbo enamorado, si Grell lo deseara, podría matarlo y salir impune.

-Maldito Spears, necesita un buen escarmiento - dijo Eric mientras se trinaba los nudillos y el cuello - Si me lo permites roja, yo podría ponerlo en su lugar - Eric se encontraba en el hospital, cuidando de Alan, para este momento, ya había sido notificado de su descenso, así que como un acto de huelga y dada la casualidad de encontrarse en el mismo lugar, el escoces había decidido acompañar a Grell con Otello.

El forense escuchaba atento las quejas, cada detalle, mientras degustaba algunas golosinas, cual niño pequeño viendo una película.

_A_ _cada_ _acción__, __una_ _reacción__..._

* * *

**ESTE** **FIC** **ESTABA**** PLANEADO PARA ****SER** **UN** **ONE** **SHOT****, ****PERO** **HUBIERA** **SIDO** **SUMAMENTE** **LARGO** **Y** **POR** **MUY** **INTERESANTE** **QUE** **FUESE****, ****SÉ** **QUE** **LES** **IBA** **A** **ABURRIR** **A** **MUERTE****, ****ASÍ** **QUE** **POR** **ESO** **LO** **DIVIDÍ** **EN** **TRES** **PARTES****.**


End file.
